Yoh's sister and Ren's wife, Annie the Onis and the Tenshis summoner
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: Hi, everyone. I didn't know how to rate this story, so I rated it Rated: T. Summary: Yoh has a little sister, who can't handle her powers. The Spirit of Earth came to him when he was a baby. His sister and Ren are dating and his twin brother, Hao is changed thanks to Annie, his sister. Why is there a mark on Annie's chest? Read to find out what the story is all about right here.


Annie: This is my second Shaman King story and the title is all I could think of. Sorry if the title is not to you're liking.

Yoh: What's it about? I like the other one.

Hao: I have to and hate going to say it, but I too liked the other one.

Anna: It was boring.

Annie: **Pulls Anna away into a room with the door locked to kill her and bring her back to do it again 30x**

Yoh: Annie is mad. **Hid behind Hao**

Hao: You're right. Disclaim together?

Yoh: Yeah.

Yoh and Hao: Annie doesn't own Shaman King nor it's characters. Just one or three oc's in the story. Enjoy.

Annie: **Back with a bloody covered Anna** Hey, you did the disclaim. You are good boys and I think I should do something for you guys in the story.

Yoh and Hao: YEAH!

* * *

Keiko is giving birth to her children and her family is there to help in any way. "It's Hao. The first one is Hao." Her father said. "Can I hold him before we..." Keiko says before trailing off. "Fine, but only for 10 minutes." Her father, Yohmie said before giving her her son. She looks at him and rubs his head that stop his crying. "If he stays with us, he'll go to be a handsome man with a lovely wife and 4 to 5 kids." She said. Her father knew that can happen, but his power are far to strong to beat. 10 minutes has pass and she gives Hao back to her father. Yohmie tries to kill Hao, but the spirit of fire showed up and toke Hao away. Yohmie's daughter gave birth to one more baby: a boy. "What the?" Mikihisa, her husband said before two spirits showed them-self. "Spirit of Earth?" Yohmie said. Two spirits showed up and one went into the flowers outside. "What's the other one?" Kino asked. "It's hard to tell." Yohmie answered his wife. Spirit of Earth went to the baby, they all saw it cruel up with the baby and go to sleep. "Looks like one of them have choosing my children to be their ally." Keiko said with a smile on her face. 2 years went by and Keiko gave birth to a girl. "Hun, the girl is to weak and can't control her powers. I think is best if we..." Yohmie couldn't finish his sentence because his daughter spoke out loudly. "NO, I WON'T LOSE ANOTHER CHILD!" Yohmie didn't say a thing to that. "Sweetheart, you know she can't control her powers." Kino, her mother said. "But we can still teach her, can't we?" Keiko said. "Fine, we'll keep her." Yohmie said before the spirit that went into the flowers came out and cruel up with the baby. "Now I know why it stayed, it was waiting for her. I'll name her Annie." Keiko said. "May I hold my sister, please?" A little boy asked. "Yes, Yoh. You may hold you're little sister." Keiko said as she gives him his sister. "I'll nick name her Hoshi Luna (Star Moon) and it will be only me who will call her that." Yoh said. 'Finally, I won't be alone any more.' Yoh thought as he gives his sister a kiss on the forehead.

3 years went by and Yoh had got stronger while his sister, Annie is still weak. "Onii-chan, why isn't Jin-san letting me train?" Annie asked. "You're body can't handle it, sis. Don't worry, I'll make sure you train." Yoh said to her before kissing her, on the forehead, good night and went to sleep with her in his arms. 'You got to close to her, Yoh. I think it's time to get her away.' Yohmie thought before the spirit of earth made a wall out of earth around Yoh and Annie. 'Damn it. Guess it can't be beat. You win, Spirit of Earth.' Yohmie thought before leaving his grandchildren alone. Yoh woke up and left a note for grandfather with a rock to keep the wind from taking it. He woke Annie up and they left for Tokyo with all of their stuff to leave this family and to train his sister by him-self. Before they left, they went into the Yohmie Cave to increase their Furyoku. They went in the cave 4 times (4 weeks) since time outside the cave is 7 days and they got stronger, while Yoh did and Annie was panting heavily. "Let's go, sis." Yoh said as they went to the bus stop and take a bus that goes to Tokyo. They got to Tokyo and brought a inn to live in, but Annie got sick and Yoh had to call a doctor to check on her every month. "Hello, my name is Faust the 8th. How can I help you?" Fast said on the phone. "Hi, my name is Yoh and I need a doctor to check on my sister. She's sick and I don't know what to do." Yoh said to him. "I'll be right over. Where do you live?" Faust asked. "In a inn, the one that was on sale with a big open gate." Yoh told him. "Be right there." Faust said before hanging up. Faust got there in 10 minutes since he can drive. "Where is you're sister?" Faust asked. "I had to lay her in the living room because I couldn't move her." Yoh to him. "Bring me to her." Yoh brought Faust to Annie and Faust checks how well she is. "She doesn't look good. Where are you're parents?" "We left our house since their won't train her. We're shamans." Yoh told Faust. "Good thing you told me because I, to am a shaman. I'll live here with you." Faust said. 3 months went by and Annie got better and she isn't sick any mote. Faust lives with them to help them out the best he can.

1 month went by and Yoh went to the grave yard to get a spirit ally, even if he has Spirit of Earth, he wants a spirit ally he chooses. He found one and found a other shaman, as well at the grave yard. "Hi." Yoh said to them and they said hi back with their names. "What's a little boy, like you-self, doing here?" Ryu said. "I'm here for a spirit ally. You?" Yoh said. "I'm a shaman. I've became one after my spirit ally went into me." Ryu said before his spirit ally came out. "Do you think Amidamaru will be my spirit ally?" Yoh asked. "Kid, I'm waiting for someone." Amidamaru said. "You mean you're friend who went to the after life because he was afraid to face you with this?" Yoh said as he brought out a sword that Amidamaru was waiting for. "Who did you..." "I fixed it by letting you're friend use my body. There's a other one like this in the museum to stop people from thinking it's gone." Yoh said. Both Ryu with his spirit ally and Amidamaru went with Yoh back to his home. When they got there, Annie was outside siting on the steps with a scruff around her neck, mittens on her hands, a hat that may be to big on her head because it belongs to Faust, long warm boots that go to her knees on her feet and a coat that goes to her ankles on her body as she waiting for Yoh. "Onii-chan, welcome home." Annie said before she coughed and Faust came to her. "Yoh, I told her not to wait outside and she took my hat to wear on her head because it's so warm." Faust said. "It's O.K, she does that a lot." Yoh said before he got to her and hugged her. "I'm home, sis." Yoh said as he felt her giggle in his coat. Ryu lives with them as a chef and a servant to Yoh and Annie. Annie got a spirit ally as well. "Who's this, sis?" Yoh asked. "Oh, this is Aurora Angel. She came to me to be my spirit ally and I said yes. She's like a older sister to me." Annie said. Yoh sent a letter to his grand-father to let him know they're safe, Annie is O.K and are living in a inn they bought 4 months ago with the address on the letter for them to send letters back to them.

5 years went by and a letter was sent to them. "It's from grandfather and he says that he as found a wife for me. I need to leave in 4 days to meet her and he said to bring my sister with me." Yoh said at lunch time. "May we go?" Ryu asked. "Yes, I think it's best you come with us since grandfather will be there." Yoh said as he finished eating his sandwich the Ryu had made. 4 days went by and they got to the place to meet Yoh's wife-to-be. Yoh and Annie's grandfather was there to meet them. "Jin-san, it's good to see you. You haven't change one bit." Annie said as she ran to hugged the little old man. "It's nice to see you, too. Who are they?" Yohmie asked. "This is Faust the 8th, his my doctor plus a shaman and this is Ryu, his a shaman as well." Annie said before she coughed in her hands and Aura came out to rub her back. "May I ask what you name is?" Yohmie asked Aurora. "My name is Aurora Angel, I am Annie's spirit ally. It's nice to meet you." Aurora said to Yohmie. Yohmei showed them to the house and asked to speak to Faust and Ryu alone, just to know them better. Yoh and Annie went to see their mother who is with their grandmother and Yoh's wife-to-be. "Yoh, look how grown you are. Annie, you're looking like a women now." Keiko said to her children. "Thanks. Hi, jin-okaasan." Annie and Yoh said. "Hi, you're so grown up, now. Yoh, this is Anna. Anna, this is Yoh." Kino said. Yoh looked at Anna and thought 'She's so cute.' to which Anna went to slap Yoh in the face, but Annie hugged Anna's arm and stopped her. "Please, don't slap him." Annie said. "Let go of my arm, weakling." Anna said coldly. Keiko was going to stop Anna, but a glow came from Annie as Faust, Ryu, Yohmei and their spirit ally came into the room. Anna was shocked until she saw wings, like a angel, coming out of Annie's back. "Don't hurt Annie or Yoh." Aurora said from Annie's mouth. "Aurora, I hope you know sis can't handle you in her." Yoh said calmly and that just freaked everyone out. "I know, I just can't let you or her get hurt." Aurora said before leaving Annie's body. Yoh explained everything to his family. "I see. She is indeed strong, but not that strong. Her body is still weak." Yohmie said as he looks at Annie taking a nap on Yoh's lap and Anna was looking at Aurora the whole time. "Anna, it's rude to stare at Aurora." Kino said. "It's alright. She never seen a spirit like me before and there are more like me." Aurora said. After being at the house for 40 weeks, they went back home. Keiko made sure Yoh and Annie knew about the heirlooms and gave them all of them plus some money (55 to 60,000 yens) for them to get some food.

6 years went by and Yoh is 16 years old, he goes to high-school with his sister while Ryu had finished he's last school year before summer begins. They meant two shamans in their class talking to a non-shaman before the teacher told them to sit down in a empty sit. After school was over, three friends were talking all the way home about the Yoh and Annie. "Man, did you see how the new boy didn't have his tie on or did his buttons up?" "Horo Horo, be nice." "What's the point of talking about them any way, Manta?" "Ren, you didn't know? Both of them had spirits with them, as in spirit allies. I heard them talking about training for the girl, as in his sister." Manta said to Ren. "I still don't get it." Horo Horo said. "Leave it." Ren said before he bummed into a girl, who fell down with her school bag on the ground and her stuff was everywhere. "Sorry, I should have looked where I was going." Ren said as he helped picked up her stuff. "It's O.K and thanks. My name is Annie. You were in my class, weren't you?" Annie said and Ren looked up at her. He saw the girl from his class looking right at him in the eye and a blushed was now his face. "Looks like our little Ren is in love." Horo Horo whispers in Manta's ear. "Me, too." Manta whispers back. Ren got all her stuff in her bag and gave it back. "Thank you so much. You're so sweet and kind." Annie said before she kissed Ren on the lips and went home. Ren blushed deepening while Horo Horo just stare and Manta was wide eyed. "Whoa, you go Ren. You got your-self a girlfriend." Horo Horo said as he cheered Ren on. "But isn't she like 14 years old and she's in the same grade and class as us?" Manta said and both of his friends were shocked. "You'r right. Let's ask if we can come over and be friends?" Horo Horo said. "I don't think so. The inn we're staying in, Horo Horo, they own it and live there." Ren said. "There's a x-gangster living there, too." Manta said.

Ren, Horo Horo and Manta got to the inn and saw Yoh, a doctor, the x-gangster and Annie and 6 spirits there. "Hey, I didn't know you three are staying here." Yoh said while looking at Ren. 'Shit, he knows she kissed me!' Ren thought. "Onii-chan, don't scare him." Annie said before yawning into her hand. "Sorry, sis." Yoh said and let her use his lap to lay her head down on for her nap. "She needs a nap every day and the school knows this." Faust told them. "I'm Horo Horo, this is Ren Tao and this is Manta. Manta doesn't live with his family because he wants to show them he can handle living alone. Ren, well, he's been looking for a strong fighter while for me, I just want to help my spirit ally and her people with clover patches all over the world for them to live under." Horo Horo said. "I'm Yoh, this is my sister, Annie **Points to her on his lap**, this is Faust the 8th the doctor and this is Ryu, our chef. Our spirit allys are: Amidamaru, Aurora, Eliza and Tokageroh." Yoh said. They chatted while Annie takes her nap since Ren has her head on his lap to make it easier for Yoh who is in the backyard doing sword training, Ryu is making dinner, Faust is in his room working on Annie's blood test and Horo Horo doing homework with Manta. "Why does she need a nap?" Ren asked as he looks down at Annie's sleeping face. "Her body is weak and can't handle all of her shaman powers, so she needs to take a nap every day at noon after eating her lunch." Aurora said. Ren and Annie have been dating for 5 weeks now and Ren is taking good care of her or else Yoh will stick a oni (Demon) on him since Yoh can summon them when he's angry and in rage which doesn't come out very offten since Anna lives there with them after she showed up at the inn 2 weeks ago. They minus Annie had to do Anna's training or she's make them do the chorus to which Annie did her-self by using her shaman powers. Faust realized that Annie can use her shaman powers to do anything she wants and she can summon onis only to defend those she love. Annie kept using her shaman powers to clean the inn that she was getting better every day. Faust said that Annie used her powers to clean the inn and her body can handle her shaman powers by 60% now.

A star glowed in the sky and a star shot around the earth telling every shaman the tournament had started. Silver, one of the patch officers tested Ren, Annie, Ryu, Faust and Yoh while Anna and Manta watch from a safe place, to which they all passed, but Annie passed out after her test and Ren ran to her knowing she can attack like that while wounding her-self. 5 days has passed since Annie passed out and Ren still remember how it happened. 'Why did it have to happened? Why did she have to use it as a last revolt? Why did she have to get her-self hurt?' Ren thought as he remembers how it happen.

(FLASH BACK)

"_I'm Silver and I'm here to test you to see if you are ready to enter the tournament." Silver said. "Sis, don't use it." Yoh warned his sister before she could do it. "Fine, but my body can't handle Aurora in my body." Annie said. "Use her weapons, the kanta and the gun (Connected by chains), and try to put her soul inside it." Yoh said before he put Amidamaru in his sword creating a over soul. "How did you know to do that?" Silver asked shocked. "I didn't, I just guessed it." Yoh lied to Silver since the Spirit of Earth had taught him and his sister how to make a over soul with weapons. Amidamaru knew Yoh has lied to Silver to hid the fact he has the Spirit of Earth. Yoh attacked Silver at full power and mange to make four wounds on him. "You have passed. Let's see who's going next." Silver said before Ren and Ryu went help next after Faust fixed Silver's wounds. They attacked together and made two wounds each on Silver. Faust fixed him up before his turn to attack Silver. Faust mange to put only one wound on him before fixing the wound. "Man. You guys are good." Silver said surprises at how fast, strong and powerful they are."Not as good as my sister." Yoh said as he and they others moved out of the way for Annie._

_Annie made them move to where Anna and Manta are watching from before she attacked Silver. Silver mange to doge her hundred attacks, but she didn't give up because the look in her eyes isn't helping it easier for Silver out here to fingering out what she's up to. Annie stopped and jumped 4 meters away from Silver. "Huh?" "SHIT! SIS DON'T!" Yoh shouted before Annie glowed gold (Like a guardian angel) and something came from the sky. "SIS!" Yoh said before Anna held Yoh down with her breed necklaces that aloud her to call the dead from the heavens. Annie summoned the queen of heaven and used her to attacked Silver with Aurora in her weapon and the spirit of nature which made 3 very deep wounds on Silver's back. "You all passed. Here's the pager you need for the tournament." Silver said while Faust fixed his wounds. Annie passed out and Ren ran to her, freaking out because his girlfriend summoned a angel from the heavens. "Annie! Oi, Annie!" Ren tried to wake his girlfriend up, but Anna stopped him. "She won't wake, not until 5 days has passed. Yoh knew this was going to happened and tried to stop it, but Annie asked me to make sure Yoh doesn't go near her." Anna said. "Why would she do that?" Yoh said with tears in his eyes because his sister used something she shouldn't have used. "She knew if you go near her when she's like that, you will die and go to heaven." Anna said before they all went home._

(FLASH BACK ENDED)

"R-Ren?" Annie said as she woke up in bed. "Annie! Are you O.K?" Ren asked. "I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all. Can you get Faust for me, Aurora?" Annie said before Aurora nodded and went down stairs to get Faust for Annie. "Why did you use it?" Ren said. Annie knew what he meant by that since she told him about it 4 week ago. Ren remembered it like it was yesterday that Annie told him about this. 'What was she thinking?' Ren thought.

(FLASH BACK)

"_Ren, can I tell you something?" Annie said to Ren. "What is it?" Ren asked. "I can summon angels from heaven and summon demons from hell. It takes a lot out of me and may wound me." Annie said. "Why are you telling this? Knowing I'll try and stop you." Ren said. "Ren, if you go near me with a angel or a demon out, you will die. I don't want to lose you." Annie said before she hugged him tightly around his waist. Ren hugged her back and laid down on his bed, with Annie on top of him. "Annie, I too don't want to lose you. What will happen if I'm near you before you summon them?" Ren asked. "You're shaman powers will be used to summon them and I won't pass out." Annie said. "Let's get some sleep and don't leave my side." Ren said as he and Annie fall to sleep._

(FLASH BACK ENDED)

"My attacks weren't working and I had Aurora in her weapon while I was attacking. I had to use it and believe me, I didn't want to." Annie said before Faust came into the room and saw Annie wake with Ren holding her hand while he's laying on his bed. "Annie, do you feel any pain before I move you to check on you're wounds?" Faust asked. "I feel pain where the wounds are, my legs hurt a little bit, my arms are weak and my body hurts like I got ran over by a horse carriage." Annie said. Ren laughed at the ran over part to which Annie looked at him. "Annie, I own a horse carriage and I don't use it." Ren said. "Oh." Annie said while blushing 3 different shades of red. Faust checked Annie's wounds and saw they were healing great. "You can get out of bed only with Ren helping you down the stairs." Faust said before Ren picked up Annie in a bride-style way and walked down the stairs with her holding on to him. "Whoa, Ren. Look at you go, being a man now. Man, wish I was you with a girlfriend to carry down the stairs with." Horo Horo said. Ren just pretend Horo Horo wasn't there and sat beside Yoh with Anna on Yoh's other side. "Sis, what did I..." Yoh was cut short by Anna pulling on his shirt and dragging Yoh out of the room. "O.K, is it just me or is Anna having a soft side to Annie only?" Horo Horo asked confused. "She just doesn't want onii-chan to shout at me." Annie said. "Why?" Manta asked. "I stopped her from slapping onii-chan in the face 6 years ago and Aurora went into my body to help stop her." Annie said. "Fine with me." Ren said as he kissed her on the cheek before letting her sleep a bit more on his lap while using his chest as a pillow.

They all passed their matches, but Ren stayed by Annie's side to which made their matches a double match. They packed what they need and left for the airport to which has a plane to take them there to the patch village. "Weak. You're nothing but weak." Yoh knew that voice and turned to it. "Shut up, Hao! You have no manners to anyone and you left the family, so **YOU'RE** the weakling and I mean it!" Yoh shouted in angry and rage at Hao before walking away with his friends and family. Hao was shocked by that out rage that he didn't move for 5 minutes. "Yoh, who was that?" Ryu asked. "His my onii-chan and he's an asshole for trying to kill all the non-shamans in the world 1.000 and 500 years ago." Yoh said with angry and rage in his voice. Everyone never heard him talk like that before, but Annie did because she can calm him down faster. "Onii-chan, can we pleeeease get something to eat?" Annie asked with a kicked puppy eye look on her face and Yoh couldn't say 'no' to his sister. "Sure, come on. I'm paying and if any of you want seconds, you have to pay by your-self." Yoh said. They got food and Yoh paid for Ren and Anna's seconds without any one knowing it. They got on the plane and went into the sky with other shamans. 'Why did Yoh get angry like that at me? All I did was tell the truth. Who was that girl with him? She has the same face as me and Yoh.' Hao thought as he saw them come on the plane. 'Onii-chan, can you hear me?' 'Huh?' 'It's Annie, the girl that was with Yoh. I'm you're little sister. I mange to calm him down, but he got mad at you for trying to kill non-shamans in the world 1.000 and 500 years ago. Pleeeease don't do it again.' Annie closed her mind from Hao. 'That was weird, but strange.' Hao thought. "Hao-sama, he'll be on the screen in 5 seconds." A little girl beside Hao said. "Right." Hao said. 'What reaction will I get from them?' Hao thought. "Guys, we need to get are stuff ready now. The plane is a over soul and don't freak out or else it'll make the others freak out." Annie said and everyone got their stuff ready and got it on their backs before the chief showed up on the screen.

After he finished talking, the plane vanish and everyone on it started to fall. "KUSA, CATCH US!" Annie shouted and a huge angel winged-wolf caught them in mid-air before standing on a cloud in the sky. "Nice save, Kusa. Thank you." Annie said panting. Ren looked at Annie and hugged her from behind. "Are you O.K?" Ren asked. "Yeah, my voice just hurts since I shouted to hard." Annie said. "Let's let Yoh do the shouting then." Horo Horo said. "Right. Kusa, you know where the patch village is, right? **Sees the wolf nods her head 'yes'** Bring us there, please." Annie said before the wolf toke off running in the sky. After Kusa running for 4 weeks and have meet two new shamans that joined them, they got to the patch village in 2 weeks. "Glad Kusa is a over soul. She's really fast." Yoh said. "Huh?" Ryu said. "Kusa and her brother, Kuso (Demon winged-wolf) are over souls that both me and onii-chan can use only if we need time to be alone in the sky." Annie said before she passed out and good thing Ren was behind her because he caught her before she could hit the ground. "We need a place to rest her for 10 days." Ren said. They walked until they saw a restaurant with Silver swiping the door way with a broom. "Silver, over here!" Yoh shouted at Silver, who turned to the shouting person. Silver got over to them and saw a angel winged-wolf with them.

"You got here in only 6 weeks?! How?" Silver asked. "Kusa." Yoh said as he points to Kusa, who is beside him. "Do you have a place that we can stay at?" Ren asked. "I have a one-whole floor build inside my restaurant up stairs, since the great spirit said to add it in and don't know why so don't ask the great spirit just said to do, and you guys can stay there." Silver said before he brought them in his restaurant and lead them to the room. "I hope this is good enough." Silver said. The room had 12 beds (It's better then sleeping on the floor like in the Anime and the Manga) and had one big window that has a blatancy attach to it. Ren laid Annie on one of the beds and removed her cloth, but her bra and under wear. Faust looked over Annie's body and saw a mark on her chest that was never there before. "Silver, do you know this mark because I can't understand it?" Faust asked Silver who came over to see them. "I don't know that mark. Sorry that I couldn't help." Silver said. "I do." Everyone turned to the window and saw Hao. "If you're going to ask how I got here..." Cut off by Yoh. "You teleported here with you're followers, right?" "How...Never mind. **Signs** That mark is a cruse and if it was on her when she was born, then she will died giving birth to her children." Hao said. "Why her?" Chocolove asked. "Don't know. A demon could of done it, but I need to touch the mark to know for sure." Hao said. "Go head, she is you're little sister." Yoh said. "How can you be so carefree?" Hao asked as he got to Annie. "Just like it that way." Yoh answered and everyone just sweat drop at that. "Right. **Touch the mark on Annie's chest** I do feel something, but it's not from a demon. **Moves his hand away from Annie** Yoh, was there a shaman you both have meant that tried to kill her?" Hao asked. "Nope, Faust and Ryu were the first ones we meant before Ren, Horo Horo and Silver." Yoh said. "Mmm mmm." Annie moaned out loud to which they saw the mark glow and Ren cut Annie's skin with the mark on it. "What the?" Faust said before Ren finished cutting around the marking and put the mark on a piece of animal skin cloth before wrapping it up in it.

Faust cleaned the blood away and saw what Ren did. "You cut the mark off her?" Faust asked. "Yeah, not letting my girlfriend get killed by it. It could mean it was making her body weak, so she couldn't handle her shaman powers and have Aurora in her body." Ren said. "He's right. The marking I knew it, you just never asked." Yoh said and everyone turned to him. "The marking means 'death', so she grows weak very day until she dies giving birth." Yoh said. "I better get back to my followers and when I find out who did this, I'll kill them my-self." Hao said. "She changed you, didn't she?" Yoh said to which Hao looked at him. "She can block her mind and unblock it. She told you not to kill non-shamans, right?" "How did you..." Again, cut off by Yoh. "She let's me in her mind. Like on the over soul plane, she let me know what she said to you plus the person who gave her that mark, well, let's just say he got what he deserve because onis and tenshis killed him." "I'll just leave and good ridden to him." Hao said before leaving in flames. Annie had sleep for 3 months and Ren stayed by her side, never leaving her alone. Annie woke up and asked Aurora to get Faust before she eats anything. Hao comes to see her and Yoh since Annie did change his mind on a just shaman world and he likes to be near them, they calm him down more then with his followers. The X-Laws showed up 4 weeks after Annie woke up and tried to kill her, Yoh and Hao to which the patch officers stopped them thanks to Silver telling him about what had happened. "Man, they will do nothing to kill us three." Hao said angry about getting killed, a third time. "I know it's you they want to kill, but why me and onii-chan?" Annie asked. "It's because you're my siblings and think you're be evil like me." Hao said. "Well, at lest you got to see who put the mark on me because the X-Laws did it." Annie said and Ren went into rage and started to destroy things; at that to which Hao had to summon Spirit of Fire to hold him down to keep him from destroying anything else while Annie tries to calm him down. Silver and the patch officers kept a eye on them to make sure the X-Laws don't do anything to them. The X-Laws manege to get in and almost killed them if Annie didn't summoned the Demon Lord from hell, with Ren near her to make it easier for her but it was harder on her because summon onis take a toll on her body, and kill them all with him and to protect her love ones. The patch officers aloud it to happen and made sure she was O.K. since Annie passed out again, but this time it was for 1 week and Ren never left her side. Annie woke up and went with Ren to be on his team with Horo Horo. Yoh, Faust and Ryu made a team while Chocolove with Lyserg and Yume Heart (Lyserg's girlfriend and a other oc) made a team.

The matches had started and Team Yozora Taimu (Night Sky Time), Team Funabari Onsen, Team Renie, Team Hoshi and Team Wolf are the only teams left to fight. Team Yozora Taimu went up against Team Wolf and won while Team Renie and Team Funabari Onsen went up against each other. The fight between Team Renie and Team Funabari Onsen is still going on. Yoh aimed for Ren, but Annie got in the way and blocked it. Annie was getting pushed back until Ren went behind her to help out and stopped the attacks together before Ryu attacked them. Horo Horo saved them and attacked Ryu which knocked him out. Faust attacked Horo Horo, but Annie blocked it with her little tenshis (Angels) and little onis. Ren looked at Annie and saw she was panting because she is summoning angels and demons at the same time. Ren walked up to her and hugged her from behind which brought a giant angel and demon out to play, but Yoh went for the kill (Not really kill, but more like wound him) and attacked Ren with Annie still in his arms. Horo Horo saw this and got in the way of the attack, but he got wounded badly and Annie was worried about him. Ren and Annie ran to him and Annie told Ren to hold them off for 5 minutes. Ren is holding them off the best he can while Annie is healing Horo Horo's wounds which is taking to long to heal. Annie asked the little tenshis to help heal him which means Annie is going to use their power to heal him. Annie and Ren saw the little tenshis go change into a ball form and go to Horo Horo's wounds and Annie put her hands over the wound and healed all of Horo Horo's wounds. Annie was going to pass out if Ren didn't caught her and hold her close to his chest and focus some of his furyoku in her to stop her from fainting/passing out. Hao saw this and was shocked knowing his sister and that boy are dating, thanks to Yoh whom told him about it. Yoh know Ren cares a lot for his sister that Ren asked his and Annie's dad if he can have Annie's hand in marriage. Annie and Yoh's dad was shouting, running around the place and freaking out until their mom said she was fine with it since Annie been talking non-stop about Ren and made him blush a deep red. Annie kissed him on the cheek in front of their family and Ren turned his head so they were kissing each other on the lips.

Horo Horo felt better and thanked Annie and went to help Ren out in the fights. Team Ren lose to Team Funabari Onsen, but Annie never went to her brother. Annie stayed with Ren and left with him and Horo Horo which Yoh understood why she didn't came over, Annie didn't want people staring at her thinking stuff that's not true or right like 'Are they dating?' 'Are they brother and sister that are dating each other?' and that could make Anna would want to stick her onis on them, which would mean Anna could kill them. Team Yozora Taimu loses to Team Hoshi and Team Wolf is up against Team Funabari Onsen. Team Wolf use Wolf spirits with wolf claws attach to their hands to rip their enemy's clothing, but sadly Team Wolf lose and Yoh's team had won. Hao didn't like the idea if going up against his brother, but he knows Yoh wants to go up against him. The team leaders will be fighting alone and the fight begins. Hao tries to aim at Yoh, but Yoh moves faster and cut Hao on the chest and Hao got Yoh on the back. They went back and forth with attacks that everyone had a hard time trying to follow them. Annie helps Ren know what's going on down there and Yoh had won against Hao. "Damn, you're fast." Hao said. "Thank Anna's hell training. She's good with her training." Yoh said. Hao freaked out because his sister-in-law made them, but Annie do her training. "Why would you..." Hao was cut off by Annie. "Because he asked her to help out with his training." Annie said while she's in Ren's arms. "Why is he carrying you?" Yoh asked. "I...coughed blood up and almost fell down the stairs, so he had to carry me." Annie said. Yoh became the shaman king and made a wish that no one had never heard of. "Yoh, what did you wish for?" Ren asked. "You're going to wait and see." Yoh said with a look that said 'Hope this makes you happy, Hao because I did more then one wish and I shouldn't have done it, but I did' and everyone tries to finger it out.

**8 years later...**

"Dad, he toke my toy again!" A little boy said. "Men Tao, you know better then that to take you're cousin's toy like that! You need to share with him!" A 28 year old Yoh said to his nephew. "But, Uncle Yoh." Men said. "MEN!." "Ahh, mom's home! Hide me!" Men said before he ran to hide under his bed. "Onii-chan, do you know where my son is?" Men's mother, Annie (26) asked. Her nephew went up to her and whispers in her ear where Men is. "Thanks, Hana." Annie said before she grabbed her son and pulled him out from under the bed by the back of his shirt. "You're in big trouble now, mister. Now, say you're sorry to you're cousin or else I'll tell you're father that you're the one who stole his weapon and spirit ally to train without him knowing it!" Annie shouted at her son. Annie became a very strong women, but if you get her angry be paired to meet you're match because she is a strict, angry, rage and furious women and she'll be like that until Ren, Yoh or Hao calmed her down. Ren came in when he heard Annie shouting at Men. "Annie, put him down." Ren said before he went to her. "But Ren-kiin." Annie said. "No buts. I'll take care of him. You go to bed since I heard you picked a fight with you're boss again. What did he do this time?" Ren said. "He was hitting on me and saying dirty things to me. I just lose it and almost beat him to death. The cops (Hao's job is a cop) showed up and nee-san had to tell me to put him down, but I told him want he did and that he tried to rape one of the girls before he talk dirty to me. Nee-san lose it and told his cop friends to put him in jail and that I was his sister. My X-boss is now in jail for life since his been doing that since he owned the place." Annie said. Ren and Yoh could believe have the look her x-boss had on his face when he heard she's a cop's little sister.

"I'm home." Hao said. "Uncle Hao!" Men and Hana shouted at the same time. "Huh? How did you get out of her hold?" Yoh said and Annie looked at her hand and saw Men isn't there. "MEN, YOU GET BACK HERE THIS MINUTE, YOUNG MAN!" Annie shouted before she ran after her son who's hiding behind his uncle Hao. "Man, she changed a lot and now she's bosses." Ren said. "Hmm, how?" Yoh asked. "Bosses when we do sex, as in she pins me down and hand cuff (Hao gave them two for fun in bed) my hands and feet to the bed. She's bosses when she pregnant and she's even bosses when she's PMSing." Ren said before he signed. "Guess I should save Hao and Men from her since it's her PMSing month and no one can handle her like I can." Ren said. "I'll help." Yoh said. Hao Jr came home from school and saw his anut Annie, his father and his two uncles fighting in front of his two cousins. "Come on, two you. Let's go to my room and I'll teach you how to summon a leaf spirit." Hao Jr said and his two cousins followed him up the stairs into his room. "Do you think they'll stop?" Hana said. "I know they will. Because they know not to fight in front of you because they know I'll burn them if they don't stop in 1 hour, again." Hao Jr said and just like Hao Jr had said, the 4 grown-ups got burn marks on their arms and legs plus some on their faces and Anna came and saw this happened. "Why does he keep burning them like that?" Anna said before she got out the First Aid kit and fix up the burn marks.

The End.

* * *

Annie: Man. My fingers hurt. Yoh's wishes were: 1) The world stayed the same for 500 years, 2) Non-shamans could see spirits and 3) Hao could see his mother again before she goes to the afterlife again.

Yoh and Hao: I love it!

Anna (Tied up up ropes and is over a pit of tentacles): I hate it! Now, let me go!

Annie: Sure. (Unties Anna and watched has she fall in the pit) Now, I hope she knows not to get me angry. I'll make one more and then I'll stop and work on a different story for a different anime.

Silver: Are the tentacles what I think they are?

Annie: Yes.

Horo Horo: Bye and she'll see you next time. Ja Ne.


End file.
